1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for converting snow blowers into a multiple purpose usage, such as for lawn sweepers.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the concept of converting a snow blower to a rake or sweeper attachment which involves a substantial modification of existing portions of the snow blower is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,715. In this patent, sweeping tines are clamped directly to the rotor shaft of the blower after the shaft has had adapters fastened to it. While this type of arrangement may operate satisfactorily for lawn sweeping, it does require substantial modification of the snow blower, and it would appear that some of the attachment members may interfere with efficient operation of the unit as a snow blower.
A combination yard maintenance apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,967, which requires interchanging of parts to convert it from one usage to another. It does include a bagging attachment for collecting debris, but appears to have quite complex mechanism for carrying out the intent of the unit.
Another unit having a bagging attachment for collecting debris or leaves and the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,685.